Even Inhumanity Has It's Moments
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Kara trusted. She trusted wrong. Kara believe. She believed wrong. She screamed for her life to survive and to shatter on the knowledge she'd trusted and believed a traitor. Where Supergirl doesn't make it out before the explosion. Where an unexpected shadow catches her before she falls..
1. Chapter 1

_How did I end up here…?_

She pushed herself up so weak but punched at the clear glass over and over struggling to remain upright struggling to remain strong.

 _Who did this...no...no not him!_

 _How could he have done this?_

 _He's my friend isn't he?_

This was worse than the fears that drove her nearly mad trapped in the suit her best friend made her. That she made her to save her. But this? She knew if she didn't get out the explosion would destroy her. Her powers were too low, her body more brittle. What would Alex think if she left her like this? What would Lena think when she found out...the truth..

"James...come on...see me…" Her voice was breaking as was her will to hold on. She pushed through that considering the one option that just might work but it could drive her to solar flare and if she did that...but no. She couldn't think of that. This was her only hope. She fired her heat vision praying to Rao, to everything that her friend would see the blue light that only her eyes could give. Struggling she took a deep breath and pushed another blast against the glass.

 _I should be able to destroy it!_

 _Why can't I?_

 _Was it made of something even a kryptonian can't shatter?_

Her heart was pounding ruthlessly, her breath heavy from every blast she struck with. Every fire left her more and more depleted. But that's when she heard the voice and tears ran down her weakened blue eyes.

" _I do this, in the name of humanity._ " She looked around and noticed the speaker and the words her friend spoke were clear of their purpose. She fired again forcing more of her power into the blast. " _Supergirl?_ " He'd seen it.

"JAMES!" She screamed as loud as her vocals could handle hoping that what allowed in by speaker would carry her own out to him. "JAMES!" She kept pounding at the glass with only one hand but her strength had failed her. One more blast and darkness threatened to seize her. She struck at that black void battled those shadows slamming her fist against the glass noticing the cracks hitting it again and again. The countdown suddenly blared in that hideous monotone and finally the glass ceased to exist. Now all she had to do was fly up. With the last of her cells she shot her body upward toward the ceiling to freedom until..

The powerful hum rattled her head piercing her eardrums. It forced her hands over her ears her struggle to soar up disheveled. She opened her eyes again and gasped when the brightest of lights struck her vision blinding her for a moment until two strong red flashes took away the last of her kryptonian strength. Her body depleted under those red sun flares as she fell down into the darkness as the countdown hit its mark. Only the beckoned scream from the force of the explosion knocked her from her unconscious state and right into a violent tremor of heat and fury. Darkness seized her again claiming her then as its willful prisoner.

" _ **Не сегодня желтое солнце"**_ Without a cape, in nothing but a black suit including a distant symbol of Dark Krypton in the shadows of reds and coal smoked greys did she shield the yellow daughter of Rao's light from the quaking force firing her own powerful blast through the floor soaring down and into the pit her heat vision created. Unleashing a fury of ice and stone she shielded them both from the second blast knowing that explosion would annihilate what had imprisoned the fallen angel. " _ **У меня есть желтая дочь"**_ Taking a moment listening to the sounds of the city to the distant languages she found what she needed to communicate better and with Supergirl limp in her arms she lifted her head enough to bring her lips to Kara Zor-El's ear. " _ **У меня есть желтая дочь"**_ "I have you yellow daughter. I have you.."

She listened intently and heard the shame the fear and weak emotional ruin of a screaming metal suited man. She reached further to listen to the frantic screams that erupted from the phone the man held. His sniffling his tattered heartbeat was proof of his failure and his betrayal. She heard the scream of a woman then a second. His apologies over and over filled her ears but she chose to ignore these insecurities blasting a path until she reached a tunnel flying into it with the yellow daughter of Rao's light.

To _her_ this figure was far more human. It made her weak and vulnerable. She was nothing like this Kara. They may have shared the same face, bore the same scars...but she was not weak. She would never be weak. She would wait until this fragile thing awoke and _she_...the Red Daughter would show the cruel nature of pitiful humans. She would bring this yellow daughter of Rao's light to her side and they would destroy all that opposed their ways. She was the dark beast of Rao's darkness. That knowledge she would force this one to swallow until she choked on it to swallow more and more until she thirsted for that darkness.

One voice reached further than the rest and with it she blasted upward soaring toward the same path as her heat strikes until rising above the surface. She brought her head down to look at this creature of red and blue, the symbol she wore torn and scorched and lifted her head back up soaring faster than she usually flew to the tower she heard the gut wrenching screams from.

Easily, with haste did she land upon a balcony and see two figures on their knees pounding their fists against the floor. These humans crumbling before her darker eyes. Their simple deplorable surrender to the binds of some relentless agony. They let themselves be swept up in this emotional tide. That was...until she walked toward the glass and without any resistance blew a powerful gust of icy breath over those walls and with that force it rained the particles down at her feet as she stepped through with both women gasping on their knees to attempt to climb to their feet. Their eyes traveled along her, studying her as she knew they would. Then their eyes landed on whom she carried and she lowered the pathetic broken doll to the floor away from the shards of glass. One fell over the yellow daughter of Rao's light as the other attempted once more to get to her feet. Once standing tall again she looked into these incredible grateful emeralds then to the side to meet rivers of chocolate and without the strength to speak she mouthed _thank you_.

"Who…" The raven haired beauty tried to gather any other clarity for her voice but mute she was by the storms that ran down her face.

" _ **Я вернул эту желтую дочь света Рао."**_ Both of these women looked at her confused but when the other forced herself to her feet to meet her dark blue's head on she saw the determination when this black armored suited woman spoke.

" _ **Спасибо.**_ " This short haired beautiful soldier said and she nodded to blast out soaring into the night air as the fireworks set off. Their time of waged wars was not to be just yet. She could wait. It gave her time to train, to be stronger and faster and a power that not even this yellow daughter of the light of Rao could handle. This eve she gave mercy. Next time, there would be none…

* * *

 _ ***THOUGHTS? Continue or no? It was too good to pass up and what better way for Lena to find out. For a simple stride into a scene when Alex went to check on her about something for the DEO after finding out Olsen had dumped Lena and then learning about the explosion finding out too late it was broadcast and hearing Agent Liberty tell them all Supergirl needed to be destroyed to cleanse the city of it's monster. Comments or PM and I'll follow your leads.**_

 _ **-Enigmea**_


	2. Chapter 2

Even from the powerful whoosh and gust of wind left by the _darker_ kryptonian their attention turned back to where it should be. For a brief moment both women met the other's eyes nodding as if in a silent conversation with looks and body language. Lena had been on the receiving end of trauma but nothing like this. Luckily Danvers had far too many encounters with the subject and with careful ease she slowly slipped her hands her arms under her terribly wounded sister lifting her gently with Luthor assisting to keep her balanced until she was steady on her feet.

"When she's without her powers she becomes light as a feather." Alex explained in the softest of whispers then looked down to her wounded sister. "She's a ten ton weight with them. It's as if gravity works against me on that end." Lena smirked at that but her face grew solemn. She directed Alex toward her private elevator in her L-Corp building. "Where are we.."

"After the World Killers destroyed my other lab and location I had something built deeply under my business almost immediately. Consider it a bunker of sorts but further away from L-Corp. I do want to apologize in advance Alex." They stopped at the elevator with Lena unlocking the box to the controls. It didn't go unnoticed by the Director of the DEO. Once they were both in, the doors shut and another box was revealed where no one else would look for it.

"Camouflage. Cute." The genius stepped back nodding. "What did you mean?"

"Promise me your anger won't curve you to kill me." She wasn't going to sugarcoat it but with Kara in Alex's arms she knew the elder Danvers wouldn't try anything. The tension she noticed in the Director's shoulders was a warning all itself. "Promise me. On the DEO. On your sister." The badass agent growled, another warning. Lena turned to look into Alex's eyes.

"Fine. I promise. On...Kara Zor-El." The Luthor's eyes widened hearing the real name of her best friend for the first time. It was confirmation with how much the bubbly blonde and fierce hero hid from the world. Alex looked away sighing. "Even though kryptonite terrified her Lena...she trusted you. She still does. I didn't at that time. I'm trusting you now. So if I find out you are making it again…"

"I kept some of the Harun-El." Lena watched Alex's head flip to look at her and for once she was absolutely terrified of her. If looks could kill the agent would have put her six feet under.

"Are you insane?!" She was gonna murder her by conscious dismemberment. "Do you have any idea the ramifica…" Lena fired an angered glare back.

"I wanted to cure people of illnesses that could kill them! That bring agonizing pain to them! I wanted to figure out a way! I didn't want anymore death Alex!" They were yelling now but upon realizing what they were doing they gasped looked away to compose themselves then look down at whom was still unmoving and unconscious. "Alex...I think I know how there is another Kara." Emeralds looked up to meet rivers of darkened nervous browns but one gaze between them brought Alex's own realization slamming her at full force. "Supergirl touched it. She did it to stop Reign."

"Just as it split Sam and Reign...it split my sister?" Lena nodded. Alex looked away and thought about the suit the other wore. The darker symbol of the house of El. The language. She trembled even as Lena punched in a code to shut the box and slide the panel back over at the wall with the doors opening. "It made a darker Zor-El."

"Do you know what...language...was that Russian?" Lena asked waving for Alex to exit the elevator and when the woman did she heard the gasp. This lab was quite similar to one that she attempted to cure Sam with. "It doesn't have that force field. It has no kryptonite." She told her. "I destroyed the rest. I couldn't...I just couldn't do with that look on Supergirl's face. Oh god...the elevator.." Alex looked to her confused. "What I told Kara about Supergirl.."

"What did you say?" Curiosity had the better of her.

"I told her what Supergirl did was something my mother would do. That she crossed a line and I'd never trust her again." Lena shut her eyes looking away. "I broke her heart. I saw the pained look in Kara's eyes. I figured it was because she trusted and believed in Supergirl. Now I know." She motioned for Alex to bring Kara over to a bed pointing to the vitals machine and being one of medical knowledge Danvers knew exactly what to do. "I asked her why it was so important to her that we were friends.." Lena struggled to speak watching as Alex hooked up her sister to the machines. She swallowed that regret down to focus. "Does she need oxygen?"

"I honestly don't know Lena." Alex sighed. "I've only seen her this bad once."

"After Reign?" The memory shook her harder than any other. "Oh god.." She dove to the side fell to her knees as her stomach emptied violently. She puked again clenching the can struggling to compose herself. Tears escaped her eyes and without any resistance she felt herself lifted up to be set in a chair. "Alex..oh god..she fell. My best friend fell.."

"She was crashing." Danvers had no need to hide the truth. "She...she seized more than once. I had to intubate. I've never had to do that before Lena." She hated that playback in her head and shut her eyes struggling to breathe. "She was in a coma.." The woman's head flew up from her slouched shaking position on the chair with eyes enlarged a shocked look on her face. Alex looked at her then down where her sister was. "Yeah."

"Oh my god." Lena hadn't known that. "She wasn't sick. Kara was dropped off that. I saw her fall. I heard...when she crashed. When the ground shook and the crater.." She needed to focus their attention back to now. "I'll destroy the Harun-El Alex. I'll do it right now." Luthor forced herself back onto her feet looked at her best friend and thought about how her heart ached seeing Kara like that, even in that suit. She should have known. She should have put it together. All the lame excuses. Flying to her on a bus. How Kara disappeared with Supergirl reappearing. But how her heart pounded after skipping a beat when her best friend brought her lunch. That wasn't something she needed to think about at the moment. "How is...does she have a pulse?"

"She does. It's weak. Her blood pressure is low. Her breathing is...its shallow. Yeah. Oxygen. Where is your…" Lena pointed to the cabinet then to the other table. "Thank you. Not just for destroying that. Not just for the help or for saving her. For...for everything."

"Thank me later when she's gorging away at potstickers and driving us both nuts." They both chuckled at that. "What language was that Alex? Was it what I think it was?" Alex nodded and rushed over securing the tank to the side of the bed turning it on to slip the strap over her sister's head carefully placing the mask over her face.

"It was Russian. I think...it was.." Languages were definitely something she needed to brush on. "What I wouldn't give to have her ability." Lena gloved up stopping for a moment after reaching for the heavily lined lead box.

"What do you mean?"

"She knows 17 different languages." Alex heard the gasp nodding for the question Lena was about to ask. "Her intelligence is uncanny. Krypton was far more advanced than Earth. She had to hide that too coming here. Her parents were both judicial and scientists. She could have graduated our high schools at 7." Luthor swallowed that too down and carefully lowered the stone into the box with her giant forceps. Once inside she sealed the box to lower that box into a second box then into a massive claw container into another more cemented stone container. "What are…"

"Precautions." Lena told her.

"Wait." Luthor paused to look at her. "What if that could be used to rid us of...the _other one_."

"I doubt it. I mean it's used to separate not...return? Um...combine." There it was, that proper term. "Wow. I have like 9 degrees and incredible intellect and I feel as if I needed a thesaurus for dummies." Alex snickered but her worries grew regarding her sister. "I'm destroying it Alex. I don't want the risk of this darker version getting their hands on it." Lena dipped it into her solution shutting the lid to walk back across the room after lowering the barrel into the bomb proof chamber. One swipe of a remote and one click and the ear piercing boom shook the place around them. "Done." Alex nodded and a huge part of her was relieved. Nauseous fear had taken its place though.

"I don't know where to begin with her injuries Lena. We need to get her cleaned up. Then we can see how bad they really are." Danvers saw her nod. "You know what I need. Don't need grade AA++ for that."

"Cute." Lena went to go grab the supplies. "Can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Why aren't we taking her to the DEO?"

"Same reason I shot a personal text to my second in charge and best doctor there. I don't trust the new pain in the ass I have in my building. Her name is Colonel Lauren Haley. Hater of practically every alien. What she had to say about J'onn...it made me sick. We haven't seen eye to eye and I really don't trust her as far as I can throw her. My aim is pretty fucking good." Lena had no doubt about that.

"Once we get Kara settled I can look into her if you want." Alex smirked.

"She doesn't know who Supergirl is. She…" Danvers snarled. "She expects her to follow orders. She expects to command Supergirl. She expects her to follow _MY_ orders. I'm not fucking ordering her again. I did once and it made me sick."

"I have ways to make people disappear. Compliments of growing up under that bitch's roof. I learned a few evil things. Just don't tell your sister. Ever." Alex looked at her contemplating that offer. "We get our girl back to full health. Then I deal with GI Jane." Sounded good to the Director.

"Want me to have my gals text you when they are close by?" Lena nodded. Back to their wounded hero whom needed their full attention more so than ever..

* * *

She lingered above the clouds easily blocking out the other sounds below her in the foolish fragile city. She listened to this conversation considering her own options. She could eradicate this Colonel due to her disgust for anything other than pathetic humanity. She could drag this metal tin fake hero to her General's camp. He would be taught the meaning of pain of torture. So many temptations. Then there was the suit her alter ego wore, that she now knew to be her original form. This stone could be useful. Shame it had been destroyed but even that she knew was right. That word even had a strange meaning to her.

Though it made her laugh and she didn't need it to bring this yellow daughter of the light of Rao to her knees. She didn't need it to overthrow the camp she knew and trained at. She was superior over these ants. That's all they were to her. However, the General had been accommodating and kind. He'd shown something to her she fought to accept. It wasn't mercy. It was something she heard in the heartbeats and voices of these two women.

She the red daughter of Rao's darkness watched as two other women approached the building where the ground shook and parted as if a secret passage. That was good to know in case she needed a quicker way to infiltrate their secret territory. Her dark blues slipped upward and she turned her head to watch more fireworks explode in the sky where clouds did not venture. What a pitiful time to unleash such a foolish American light show. She returned her attention to the four and one whom remained limp far too wounded.

"Why... _ **Почему я дал тебе эту милость желтую дочь РАО?**_ " It troubled her. It angered her and for some reason saddened her. She shook these trifling thoughts away. Leniency was not to be tolerated. _That_ her General had cemented into her through crutel mental lessons from aggressive teaching. This she would continue to remind herself of. No more excuses. Only fieldwork, to obtain what she needed and wanted before she brought brimstone and fire down on these weaklings..


	3. Chapter 3

Her phone had buzzed on the far table for the fifth time with a suitable ringtone meant for all her work contacts sighing when a tenth phone call blared a little louder and brown looked up to meet emerald greens with a slight eyebrow raised.

"I don't fucking care. My sister comes first." She felt a comforting but firm hand on her shoulder slightly looking back to see her second in command going over to her device. "Susan…"

"I'll handle our GI Jane...which I like that name Lena, it fits. I'll handle her. You're sick. _Cough cough._ " The three in the room chuckled at that. She knew the Director didn't need anymore stress. She pulled her own phone out only to have Luthor walk over to snatch the device from her hand. "What are you…"

"Avoiding a trace." She told her opening the back of it to grab one of the chips on her workbench. "This will give your conversation peace without a tracker. My area down here will also keep the GPS in your shoulder offline. I take precautions thank you." They shared a smile.

"Thank you." She sighed to walk away and dial up the DEO. "Yes...it's Co Director Agent Vasquez. I need to speaking to Colonel Haley. Thank you. Evening Ma'am! I get that. I do. Director Danvers isn't available. Her mother had a heart attack and she had to fly out immediately. Oh? I can do that. I'll give her your message. She doesn't get to see her mother much. No. No. That's alright. What can I do you for? I can do that. Sure. I haven't heard from the kryptonian, no. You didn't see the footage?" Susan punched one of Luthor's tables walking out of the room.

"I haven't met her and I already want to bury her in a far off secluded desert." The Director smirked nodding to the woman. She looked at her best doctor and didn't like the grim expression.

"We just have to count on the lamps to do the rest. Her cells are depleted. It's a waiting game. I wish I could give you better news." Hamilton sighed. So...what was with…"

"I _reaaaaally_ hate that bitch _._ " All three turned to see the agent storm over trying to cool her jets from the anger rippling off her in waves which rolled onto her boss. "I have to go in. She wants to know why Supergirl hasn't returned to base. She thinks that she's deliberately avoiding her orders to check in the way the Colonel has demanded of her. I want to punch her so badly Danvers."

"I'm not one for violence but I'd give ten rounds with a baseball bat to knock this soldier off her game." Susan raised an eyebrow then smirked. "There isn't much else I can do. Miss Luthor?"

"Lena is fine Amelia. I think I know what you are about to ask." She pulled a small remote out to hand it over to her. "You can get about five blocks before your trackers will go back online. Use it when you come back here, if you can. It's disguised as a key faub and can't be detected as anything else. You said all we can do is…" They all heard a trembling weak whimper coming from the bed. "Kar…" She glanced over then back to the two women. "Hurry and deal with Jane then come back here." They nodded to walk out locking up behind them with the codes she gave them. Both women remaining were at her bed at an instant. "K.." One snap of the woman's finger brought green meeting brown and the Director shook her head. Secrets weren't to be revealed yet.

" _ **Rao….ki..uz..mirha...mara..yar...ah…**_ " Luthor looked to the older sister whom had a torn and concerned expression all over her face.

" _ **Nuer kib xaik Zor-El.**_ " Her Kryptonese was as rusty as her Russian but her bigger fear was how jumbled her sister's words were. "Rest. You need it." She reached up and took one of her hands as gently as she could to run her thumb over bruised knuckles. When the breathing evened out under the oxygen mask she set that hand softly back on the battered hero's stomach. Just as she thought, they both thought, she was out again her voice carried enough of a last response.

" _ **Она говорила..по-русски..со..мной во сне..**_ " Both their gazes widened to look up at each other.

"Alex...she heard her." Luthor whispered and felt a cold shiver run down her spine hearing the hard swallow the Director forced down.

"Whether ally or enemy, she saved my sister." They could deal with the shadow of the hero's form at another time. "We got all of the blood off her. I hate that her last suit was ruined." An eyebrow went up immediately. "She had two."

"Let me guess...the other Reign destroyed." The woman nodded. "Shit." She looked away taking a moment to consider a solution. "What was the material made of." She heard a snort to look the woman's way.

"Superman's blanket." Luthor's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know. We don't need to worry about that right now. I want her to heal. We cleaned her up. I just pray whatever may have internally or hopefully not ruptured can heal. It's the aphasia I worry about. How much of her brain was affected by that blast.."

"We won't know until she gets enough time under the lamps. I pray the impairment is temporary. I don't know what I'd do if…"

"You understand why I had you not talk to her right?" She nodded. "One thing at a time." Both were in agreement with that. The Director shot a text off to her second to inform her ' _mom'_ was doing better. It was just a waiting game. She asked her to ask the Colonel about what to do regarding Guardian. There was no way in hell he was gonna get away with what he did..

* * *

A shadow remained still along the massive attempted inconspicuous black ops building out of sight of humans and technology. She easily listened in as the two beings talked. One trying to regulate her breathing and remain neutral the other annoyed indecisive and stern. Her hatred of this detestable homo sapien had deterred her mission. She needed to return her focus where it should be.

Yet, the more she lingered the more she fancied to digest of her past. Could this yellow daughter of the light of Rao provide what she sought? Would she be defying the General in this sense? Was she growing what they called _soft_? Had she obtained some sort of humanity by remaining hidden but learning? She cursed at this shutting her dark blue eyes snarling.

" _ **Я показываю слабость, как у желтой дочери.**_ " But the truth and bigger question was... _what did she have to lose?_


	4. Chapter 4

**" _Reports are now saying that Guardian under the orders of the Agents of Liberty detonated the bomb within the monument that all sources are informing us held a captive Supergirl."_**

 **" _私たちの救済された地球の救い主はどこですか？彼女は生きていますか？もしそうなら、彼女は大丈夫ですか_ _?"_**

 **" _We've just received the devastating news that a historical building on Shelley Island not only lay in ruin but could have also been the tomb for National City's own hero. Sources tell us that subjects known as the Agents of Liberty, an organization against all that are not human, conducted a live taping of James Olsen whom we know as Guardian standing over where the detonation switch looks to be located."_**

 **" _By Guardian's fated hand could our city have lost it's courageous caped hero? Reports we've obtained indicate that part of Supergirl's cape was on the scene where hundreds of investigators, police, fire and rescue are sifting through debris and wreckage in hopes this is not the end of Earth's mightiest protector. All our prayers go out to you Supergirl. We hope you are alive and okay."_**

 **" _Nuestras esperanzas y oraciones están contigo Supergirl. Por favor regrese a nosotros sanos y salvos."_**

 **" _Thousands in different areas of the country as well as all over the world are laying flowers, cards, signs and lighting candles as a tribute that the Earth's Supergirl. We have footage of prayer groups of all different religions looking to what she has taught all of us even in times of crisis. Hope."_**

"Turn it off. Did you not hear me agent? I said turn...it...off!" The Colonel barked at one of the command center lackies. She turned her head and found nothing but solemn faces all around her including that of the Co Director the newly arrived Director and Doctor whom stood by the strategy post. To Alex's right was Brainy whom remained silent as ordered by her and told to say nothing to Haley which surprisingly he was rather good at. "Now, with that out of the way.."

"Excuse me Colonel Maam? Where is Supergirl?" Several yelled out _yeah_ to the question."

"Our concern is the city's safety and apprehending those responsible for the explosion. I expect you to capture these aliens or citizens that destroyed a piece of this city's history."

"So we shouldn't be looking for the ones that might have been involved in blowing up Supergirl?!"

"YEAH!"

"ENOUGH! LOOK, we have a job to do! If you cannot put your personal reverence regarding her aside then I suggest you sign out for the day or turn in your badge! I expect full reports of your findings and logs of all mileage as well as sites you've come by. I have six other government run teams that were sent to me directly from the President's DOJ General. Please do NOT make me use them where we can do the footwork! I expect this agency to do its job. Agents?" Despite her shouting at them they lined up and saluted her and even with all the distaste Alex and Susan as the Director and Co Director saluted her too. "GET TO WORK!" She yelled once more to walk out and once she was gone all face were of the same distaste their Boss had. To them she _was_ their _ONLY_ true Boss besides the Co Director.

"Report." Danvers spoke with every bit of her _in charge_ voice. The central dash tech rose her hand giving a thumbs up. "Everyone alright?"

"How can she put the blame to them first?"

"YEAH!"

"Because to her and him, anyone different is considered a form of hostility. We know better. We have among us those that many consider different."

"Because of COLOR!" One agent yelled out.

"YEAH!"

"Because of GENDER CHOICE!" Another yelled.

"NOT RIGHT!"

"Because we were BORN DIFFERENT!" Yet another agent shouted out.

"PREJUDICE!"

"BIASED!"

"HATERS!"

"WHAT ARE WE!" Alex howled out.

"DEO!"

"WHO ARE WE!"

"STRONGER TOGETHER!" Danvers smiled. They were _all_ behind her.

"Under close scrutiny we will do what she commands. But...report to _ME_ or Co Director Vasquez first and will brief Colonel Haley!" They all nodded. But they also wore concerned expressions. "Flight stalled but passengers all accounted for." Smiles filled the room and they nodded once more to continue to their duties. Brainy looked at her now as did Amelia and Susan. "When we can we will take shifts with outings for oversight. Angels watch over those fallen." Their nods of cryptic code were understood. They parted to also return to their duties and oversight..

* * *

"Dammit." She was beyond exhausted and coffee nor energy drinks were doing it for her anymore. The frustrations of trial and error to regenerate Kara's cells were becoming more and more hopeless. How was she supposed to help her best friend when she couldn't get simple formulas right? The lamps were aiding in her healing sure, but it was the internal scarring she worried about, especially the possibility of brain damage or even worse a permanent TBI.

A sudden groan caught her attention and she quickly stood from where she had her test tubes and other lab equipment, making her way over to the battered blonde under various solar lamps from both Danvers and her inventions. When almost before her Lena stopped her path to Kara. _What would she say? What was safe to say?_ She opted for a more professional tone even if it killed her inside to do so. "Supergirl..can you hear me?"

"Ughhh...L...Lee…" Even Luthor knew only one person called her that and it wasn't the caped hero. She said to hell with it and reached out with one hand to brush the kryptonian's face along the side with her other slipping into Kara's own. "Wha…"

"What do you remember?" Lena feared what the answer could possibly be.

"Ch...Chester...Black..trait.." This was a good sign even if her speech was rocky. "..pow...ers...los...chains...chains…" Kara hurt everywhere even with the yellow sun's lights upon her. Why was it so hard to talk.. "Sor...sorry...Lee..bou...krypton...ite…" She could barely feel what came from her eyes falling down her face.

"Do not apologize. I understand now why. Reign nearly killed you. I saw you fall." Lena knew the emotions were hitting her with so much force she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her own face. She kept the hand on Kara's own. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Kara."

The once barely open eyes widened and her body shook with fear that that simple knowledge could ruin their bond forever. But instead of betrayal or anger in those emeralds she saw warmth and understanding and above all pure love. She sniffled and tears poured down so much faster now. She knew what response to give.

"Lee...lo..ve..you." Lena fell forward then heard the more pained grown sitting back up but clenching tighter to Kara's hand. She smiled and cried at the same time breaking down before her.

"I love you too darling." It felt so very right to say. James was not the one Lena saw herself standing beside for the rest of her life. If only Lillian that devil of a so called mother could see her now. It was true. A Luthor and a Super were too, meant to be. She was just about to act upon their confessions leaning down to seal the truth with a kiss when a hard quite loud slam caught her attention with her eyes widening by whom walked in. On instinct she slid in front of Kara in the intention of protecting her at all costs and out of the corner of her eye she saw her phone and next to it the personal com to reach Alex. Both were too far for her to each in time. "If you are here to harm her.."

"No." The red daughter of Rao's darkness observed this human's wariness carefully. A quick scan around her warranted nothing that could do any harm to her. _**Как вы относитесь к желтой дочери света Рао?**_ " Her confusion was clearly evident to her. She sighed. "What is your affiliation to the yellow daughter of the light of Rao." Confusion still shown on this one's face but a curiosity was there. "Answer."

"Hmph. You believe yourself to be a superior being when looking like _my_ Kara. You are nothing like her at all. My beloved doesn't order others around. She asks." Lena now stood up straight not showing any weakness in her stance.

"Fool to act so ungracious."

"Your words are the ones that are callus. What do you want?" This black attired mirrored opposite was getting on her nerves. Then she started to walk toward them and she prepared to fight if it came to that. "What do you want? I will not ask again!" Yet in those dark blues there was something else. Something familiar.

"I am aware of whom you are Lena Luthor. I am aware of the other, Alex Danvers. I hold memories of hers too for we are... _ **аналогичный**_."

"Similar." Both women looked over to whom walked in with one hand on what was holstered the other out as if in both caution and careful approach. "But you are also _**разные**_."

"Be that may, the _**нападение на желтую дочь света Рао**_ should not be without punishment." The red daughter continued to approach the wounded yellow daughter. She motioned slowly for the emerald eyed beauty to move. In quite a surprise she did so. Her dark blues met unearthly lighter blues. " _ **Вы хорошо желтая дочь света Рао?**_ "

Kara nodded with so much confusion as to why there was another that looked completely like her but wore something far different than her Supergirl suit. She wasn't sure how to respond jumping slightly which made her shut her eyes tightly whimpering from the pain through her body from just a simple quick movement. A soft hand over her face brought her eyes open. This kryptonian double had ran the back of her hand tenderly on her. She forced herself to think clearer of what to respond with gathering the words slowly but they formed and she spoke them.

" _ **Я исцелюсь. Почему ты называешь себя красной дочерью? Разве мы не одинаковы? Ты спас меня?**_ "

"I am. I did. _**У меня есть твои воспоминания. Я их знаю. Мы разные желтые дочки. Вы света. Я из темноты. Я был найден моим генералом. Вы другого желтого света. У меня есть моя миссия.**_ You have yours. It is not time. Rest. Heal. Your _self_ I cannot place. Your attachment to these creatures of this planet confuses me. Are you not above them?"

"No. I am beside them. I will protect this planet. _**Какова ваша миссия?**_ " Her darker double chuckled shaking her head. "Is that too not the right time?" Her nod confirmed her worry. "Why show me this? Please...do not hurt them."

"I shall not. Do not permit them to strike at me. Until we meet once more _**желтая дочь света Рао.**_ " She took her leave not flying out but simply walking away. Somehow she knew they would not strike at her from the back. These humans her mind could not understand. Why did she feel some connection that held such a tug to her? Was it that she had the yellow daughter's recollections?

"Holy shit." Alex finally let out a breath as if she'd held it the entire time. She made her way over to her sister and found those blues she loved look to her. "Hey babygirl."

"Lexi." Kara smiled then looked to the one with whom they'd shared complete confessions. "Lee." Her smiled held a twinkle in her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by her sister whom looked Luthor's way.

"Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Kind of." Their answers made Alex rub her temples.

"Spill it you two." She groaned looking from her sister to Lena and back to Kara.

"She knows I know." Alex grumbled pinching between her eyes.

"Really Luthor."

"I will not hide what I know when the one I love is in such pain Danvers." Alex looked at her again as her jaw dropped. She shut her mouth then flicked her head side to side then facepalmed.

"Shit. I am glad my ex is out of town."

"Did you bet on the two of us?" Kara asked now with her vocals stronger along with her words.

"Yes."

"How much?" Lena was curious now. Alex had not removed the hand from her face essentially covering her eyes.

"Fifty and paid drinks for a month." She grumbled.

"Tell me your favorite brew and if in turn you send her that money expect a deposit to whichever bank you are with." Danvers removed the hand from her face then thought about something and said to hell with it and asked.

"If shit goes south and I end up unemployed with the DEO...you hiring?" Lena smirked as Kara shook her head.

"How many in your agency?"

"286."

"Write down their salary amounts later. If I wanted to I could buy the building and hire every single one of them. I don't need government funding." Alex's jaw dropped again. Lena smirked again then looked to Kara. "Heal our hero first. Then deal with GI Jane."

"Agreed." Both looked down at their still healing Super focusing on the task at hand..

She kept within the clouds to blend in and not be noticed by any aircraft or cameras. She saw as clear as day even passed the walls that the yellow daughter of the light of Rao could not even see through. Her suspicions as well as curiosity kept her in this city. There was still much to examine to learn. The clock's passing moments were not against her at all..

* * *

 _ ***To those reading this, the part of bold italic above are of different languages but the words between the characters are of the Russian language written as best I could. It is easy to translate if you have an app or program for it. I would also like to know what you all wish to happen next. I'm up for any and all suggestions.**_

 _ **-Enigmea**_


End file.
